Drax the Destroyer vs. Lobo
vs. Lobo is a What-If? Death Battle, featuring Drax from Guardians of the Galaxy, owned by Marvel, and Lobo from DC Comics, who stars in his own series as well. Coming to you by...... Blippeeddeeblah! Description Marvel vs DC! Which insane, invincible, tough, and rough galaxy traveler will win? Interlude Wiz: Some characters do all sorts of things, even travel galaxies. Boomstick: But these galaxy-travelers are just a bit different than the other ones. Plus, they're basically unstoppable. Wiz: Drax, the Destroyer. Boomstick: And Lobo, the Last Czarnain. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Drax Wiz: Arthur Douglas was a normal man when-- Boomstick: Normal stereotypical comic crap happened! Wiz: Actually, his backstory was a little diffirent. He was just walking around on his vacation, when......................... Boomstick: The Fire Nation attacked! Wiz: Seriously. His life was soon screwed COMPLETELY over by Thanos, who had killed his family and changed his life-- He soon became a murderous being whose only goal was to kill Thanos. Boomstick: If he did that to me, I'd get angry! ''' Wiz: Soon, he went through the universe as an extremely powerful green-destructor, Who isn't the Hulk. I present to you... Drax the Destroyer! '''Boomstick: Oh come on, the only reason people know him is because he had a MOVIE! That also goes to the other Guardians of the Galaxy. Wiz: Anyways, Drax is extremely powerful just as you expect. So strong, that he destroyed planets and moons. And he accomplished his goal by tearing Thanos' heart out. Boomstick: Heck, he even held Silver Surfer's board! Wiz: Drax has done even crazier things, such as surviving a star exploding- and ripping the core outta' one, too. Boomstick: Drax doesn't stick to his fists in combat. He has the ability of flight, and a healing factor that rivals Deadpool and Wolverine's. Wiz: Drax eventually learned to fly at faster-than-light speeds due to enough training in space. He also uses Concussive Cosmic Blasts often, which have even damaged Thanos. Drax has been shown to use telepathy, although not much. Boomstick: Drax has all of them power, by using a mysterious source called "The Aura". It activates his strength, speed, durability and more to rival the Hulk and other heavy-hitters. Wiz: Drax has mastered all sorts of things. Archery, Martial Arts, and even playing the Saxophone! Drax commonly uses knives to fight, which he commonly uses when he isn't using beams or fists. But while Drax is strong, there's one problem with it... Boomstick: Drax has only kileld Thanos several tiems because he was made to specifically kill him. Wiz: So basically, he's not that strong compared to other opponents. But you still don't want to be on his bad side! Drax tears Thanos' heart out. Lobo Wiz: You thought that Deadpool was the most annoying Comic Book Character? Boomstick: Well then look again! Wiz: Lobo may not look like it, but he's one of the most annoying--and powerful, beings in the DC Universe. Heck, he even fought against Superman! Boomstick: Lobo's main alias is the Last Czarnian. Wiz: And that's because he killed his race! Anyways, Lobo is extremely skilled, with weapons. He has mastered many techniques in the galaxy and is surprisingly smart. Lobo can easily K.O. characters like Superman and Etrigan, no joke. Lobo is widely considered invincible.. Boomstick: Because he's just like Deadpool! It's nearly impossible to kill him. Wiz: Lobo can SERIOUSLY regenrate from a drop of blood smaller than one of your finger-tips! Lobo can also look at people's weaknesses, although he sometimes doesn't explose them anyways. Lobo has a large assortment of knives, and a trusty shogun. Boomstick: Lobo can also use some of his cigars as bombs. That's just insane! Wiz: Lobo also has Ear Chips, which literally play HEAVY METAL MUSIC into his ear, so that he can get immune to attacks that would hit his mind. Boomstick: Basically, you can't mind control him. Lobo can use the Spacehog - a motorcycle that comes with beams missiles, alsers, and more! Wiz: Lobo's main weapon, however, is the chain. Whether he's tearing through people, slamming them against the ground, or just sticking them to the walls, it's a useful weapon for the space-traveler. Once he got so annoying that Heaven AND Hell banished him. Boomstick: But while he is invincible, he still has some weaknesses. While it is usually considered that he's invincible, he has been killed by The Mask before. Wiz: Still, this is one deadly space-traveler! Lobo: Hey, how's it going, chief? Uh, maybe you can help me, I'm new in town and I'm looking to find this geek here. tosses down a hologram of Superman Desk Cop: Superman? We don't keep tabs on him. He only shows up if there's trouble. Lobo: grins I can do trouble. draws his blaster DEATH BATTLE!' It was an average day in the Solar System. Nobody knew all the crap that was about to happen. A figure was jumping from asteroids, while listening to a Portable Radio, he was '''Lobo. "Gah! I hate that song, it's so overrated!" said the Last Czarnian. He finally got on another obscure planet when he heard someone flying off. Lobo shouted, "What are you doing on my yard!?" He finally got a glimpse and saw Drax the Destroyer fly down. "Yard!?" Drax was confused to how THIS was a yard...he then sighed and got in a fighting position. Lobo noticed Drax in his fighting position and said, "You want a fight? Then you get it, jerk!" Lobo then drew his shotgun. FIGHT! Drax jumps towards Lobo and punches him in the face, making a huge scar. Lobo quipped, "No big deal!" and then regenerated. Drax said "Your not the only one who does tha- Lobo interrupted him by punching his chest. "You're going to pay!" warned The Slayer of Thanos. Lobo got his shotgun ready and said "Shotgun does everything for me. Shut up already!" Lobo shot repeatedly at Drax, although msot bullets bounced off Drax's chest. Lobo finally got on good hit that pierced through Drax, who regenerated. Lobo and Drax both jump back and continue throwing their knives, seemingly endlessly. The Destroyer finally gets an advantage over The Last Czarnain by having on of his knives stab straight into SeverLobo's brains. Lobo pulled it out and then fired his shotgun some more, but missed and realized he was out of ammo. "CRAP!" Drax used the chance and flew Lobo up into the sky and then mind-controlled him, until Lobo stuck some ear-chips inside of his ears, and started playing the Heavy Metal. Drax was caught off by this, and Lobo suddenly uppercut Drax into the sky and through space. Drax crashed down and easily gained his balance, and threw Lobo onto the earth, creating a huge crater. Lobo was missing his arm - which came back seconds later. The green man started charging a Concussive Cosmic Blast, that came through Lobo's chest. Lobo said, "Stay off with those blasts, jerrrk!" Lobo's Heavy Metal song soon eneded, and after that Lobo regenerated. Lobo got his chain and rammed Drax all around the place, who finally broke out and flew up. "Stay off!" Lobo grinned "Meet... THE SPACEHOG!" Lobo soon jumped onto a motorcycle and fired some lasers at Drax, who countered with several Concussive Cosmic Blasts. Drax was hit by one, but finally healed. Lobo went to chain Drax and stuck him to the ground. Drax struggle and groaned a bit, but FINALLY broke out, ripping the chain in two. Lobo grunted, "Augh! Not my precious chain!" Drax said, "Precious?" It's crap. Lobo yelled, "Don't you say that AGAIN MR.!" Drax simply stopped talking and punched Lobo several times, before burning him with a Concussive Cosmic Blast. Lobo's skin continued to burn for a bit and then finally stopped. Drax and Lobo continue throwing their knives, but they easily dodged both of theirs. The battle was nor heating up. Drax flew around and punched Lobo into the face while dragging him through the battlefield. Lobo kicked Drax back and jumped back on his Spacehog. "I almost forgot about this!" Lobo decided to fire several missiles, which tore chunks off of Drax's body, which all got regenerated. Drax eventually walked through the missiles and punched the Last Czarnian all the way into the Sun, where he would burn up and die for sure. KO!---'''i Lobo emerged from the Sun, on fire, Drax stared at Lobo surprisingly, "How did you survive!" Lobo said, "Doesn't matter, your mincemeat!" Lobo then knocked Drax into the Sun. This time somebody died FOR GOOD. Lobo cackled, "He got a taste of his medicine!" '''REAL KO! Results Boomstick: Holy crap! That was surprising! Wiz: This is most likely our closest fight yet! Drax may be physically stronger then Lobo, but Lobo was much more unpredictable and has taken down strong foes. Yes, there's the whole Thanos thing but that's only because Drax is MADE to kill Thanos. Boomstick: Yes, Drax MAY have more expirence, but that wasn't enough to save him. Wiz: Lobo was also much durable. Drax could most likely die from enough pain whereas Lobo is extremely close to invincibility. Boomstick: Drax went out with a BOOM! Wiz: The winner is Lobo. Next Time''' ''' TWO FEMALE MASTERS OF THE WIND...... NARUTO... (Naruto Logo Shows) VS.. INUYASHA.... (InuYasha Logo Shows) TEMARI VS KAGURA! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music